The focus of this research is the impact on children of expressions of anger and affection by others in the home. Mothers trained as observers recorded the responses of 1-to-2 1/2 year-old children to expressions of anger and affection by others (usually family members). Children were always bystanders to these affective expressions. Anger and affectional incidents were responded to very differently. Affection observed between significant persons most often brought out expressions of pleasure or affectionate behaviors from the children. However, many of the affectionate responses had a jealous quality. Observed episodes of anger tended to elicit distress signs from the child, or no observed emotion. The probability of a distress response to anger episodes was heightened when angry interactions involved hitting. Repeated exposure to interparent anger increased the liklihood of an emotional reaction and also of more complex reactions by children. There were no age or sex differences in responses to anger or affection in others. The demonstrated sensitivity of young children to others' affects suggests the need to regard others' emotions as important influences in rearing environments.